Siberia
Siberia is a fanmade character for the anime and web comic, Hetalia Axis Powers. There are actually a couple of them, even though Siberia is not a country but a region. The first represents Siberia, or the entire Asian portion of Russia. Her human name is Nina Matryoshka Paulina Alekseyvich-Braginskaya, Ninushka or Nina for short. Nina is Russia's second cousin from his mothers side. She is very good at snowboarding and skiing but is bad at socializing and painting. She is very friendly with Ukraine, but is scared of Belarus. When she was young, Belarus played a trick on her, so her hair turned white. Personality Nina is a described by most nations as being "Religous, grumpy at times, and likes to be alone". Russia rarely visits her, as he can't stand the minus 50 degree tempreature, and she kind find all your faults in an hour. Nina is known to shoot at tresspassers like Germany or Russia. She is known to be a animal lover, even going the extent of having a Siberian Tiger living at her house.﻿''' '''Siberia (another Siberia OC) Siberia is a popular Hetalia fan character, and there are many forms of him/her. A more popular one (even to the person who created the second one) is the one above. Siberia is a young boy, ten or eleven years of age, and is very small and frail looking because he is not truly a nation, but a region. He has short white hair, and ice-blue eyes. He often wears a black overcoat and hat, as well as small boots and black gloves. Because he can give people the chills by touching them, he is required to wear the gloves at all times. He was found by Russia when he expanded his terriroty, abandoned in the frozen tundra. The boy clings to Russia, wanting to think of him like a father figue, and adores both Belarus and Ukraine. He prefers Belarus because she spoils him (and he has similar obsessions and creepy aura). He thinks that Ukraine is sort of weak, but loves her none the less. Siberia also has a pet Siberian Husky, Aleksei, as well as a whole sled team for transport. He has rarely ever seen anything outside of the country of Russia. He has a large, lonely-looking house out in the tundra, but tries to stay with Russia in the Winter Palace as often as possible. He sometimes runs into tigers when he's out exploring, but this is a rare occurance and doesn't bother him much. He hates the Baltics and Poland for always getting Russia's attention. While he thinks of Sealand as an "obnoxious little boy", he has found that the micronation is one of his only friends. Personality Siberia tries to act as cold to the rest of the world as possible, attempting to bury his emotions deep down inside so that he can hide them from the other nations. Because he keeps everyhting bottled up, he sometimes has break-downs, and tries to iscolate himself from everyone else when that happens. He wants attention from Russia, and will try to get it a number of different ways, even by breaking things or endangering his own life in order to be punished or rescued, since has trouble telling the difference between good and bad attention. He's like a lonely child trying to get attention from a father. Siberia(Pokemoniscool578) This Siberia is a female,11-12 year old looking,with medium blonde hair,and indigo eyes.She wears a black long sleeved shirt with black pants and Russia's coat except her's is black and white.Her military uniform is like Belarus' but is white.Her human name is Anya Braginsky Personality She is a introverted and cold person.Some people call her emotionless,but in truth,she can't express them correctly.Siberia,when pushed to far,will disembody your entire body and preserve them in ice.Siberia also has a very low self esteem,believing everything everyone says about her apperance,good or bad.She also has bipolar depression. Quotes "Oh...My...Lord"(her first quote in the series) "Come on,America.Become one with Mother Russia!" "Shut up!"(Siberia trying to shut Tokyo up) "I'm aware that you all are idiots,just saying"(Her expressing annoyance with the Allies and the Axis)